The Godfather
by Tired.of.Labels
Summary: first story, just read
1. The kidnapping

"Owww!!!!" Gwen cried, as Katie & Sadie threw more food at her. "That's what you get for dumping Trent!!" Sadie yelled. "Yeah!!" Katie added. Gwen ran into her bedroom & locked the door. Tears slowly & silently came out of her eyes, as Gwen sank to the floor. She leaned against the door, silently sobbing. She wanted them to know how much power her family had. What her father could do to them! Gwen went to her purse, & grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number, & it rang. "Daddy?" Gwen said. "Yes cupcake?" Her father said on the other end. "Come get me; I wanna go home!" Gwen said. "Sweetie? You sure?" Her dad asked. "Yes. I want to come home." Gwen said. "Okay, I'll send Charlie tomorrow-" "No. I want you to come get me." Gwen said, interrupting her father. "Okay cupcake. But are you sure you wanna come home?" Her dad asked. "Yes." Gwen said. "Okay, I'll come get you tomorrow." Her dad said. "Love you daddy." Gwen said. "Love you too Gwen." Gwen closed her phone & began to pack. Gwen's father was Lenny Delfino; the Godfather.

Gwen had finished packing, & had left her room to go to the bathroom. On the way back, she was grabbed from behind. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!! HELP!!!" Gwen screamed. "Daddy's not here to save you this time!" A raspy voice hissed. Gwen's eyes widened, as a hand clamped over her mouth. She was taken out of the building through an emergency exit door & thrown into a black car with tinted windows. The guy hopped into the passenger side, & the car drove off.

"Attention campers! We have a huge gigantic problem!!" Chris cried over the speakers. "What do you think happened?" Katie asked. "Probably something stupid." Noah said. Everyone was sitting in a room, waiting for Chris & Chef. Chris walked in carrying a tape, while Chef rolled in a t. v. Chris popped the tape in, & turned on the t. v. It showed when Gwen was being kidnapped! When the tape ended, everyone was speechless. "This was filmed half an hour ago. And this is not a joke. This is for real." Chef said. "We've called the cops, & Gwen's parents. They should arrive soon." Chris added. "Who would kidnap Gwen?!" Trent cried. "We think it might be an enemy of her dad. But honestly, we have no clue." Chef said. "Dear God..." Sadie mumbled. Less than an hour ago, her & Katie had been throwing food at the Gothic heart breaker. "If you guys have any information, please tell us!" Chris added, as he & Chef left the room. "Do you think that was real?" Owen asked. "No idea... Who ticked do you think her folks will be when they find out their daughter got kidnapped?!" Cody asked. "Who is Gwen's dad?" Trent asked. Everyone but Bridgette shrugged. "Bridge... Do you know who Gwen's old man is?" Geoff asked. "Yeah... Gwen only told me & Leshawna this!" Bridgette cried. "Oh please! It's not like her dad's Lenny Delfino, big time mob man!" Eva said. "He is." Bridgette said. "What?!" "Great! Just great!! Gwen's related to the Godfather!" Trent shouted.


	2. Meet Lenny

Lenny Delfino stepped into the TDA playa-de-losers resort. He was a buff, broad shouldered man. He had on a black t-shirt, black jeans, & black shoes. He had slick, combed back black hair, round black eyes, & pale skin. He looked like an older, male version of Gwen. He approached Chris & Chef, with two body guards behind him. One was a large dirty blonde male, with light tan skin, & round brown eyes. The other was a thinner, brown haired, blue eyes version of the other one. A small, petite woman stood between them. She had shoulder length, curly, chocolate brown hair, pale skin, & dark brown eyes. She had on a dark pink blouse, with a matching skirt & heels. A boy stood next to her. He had on a backward base ball cap, blue jeans, skater shoes, a green t-shirt with a skull on it. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, & light tan skin. They were Gwen's mom & little brother. Chris looked scared & nervous. "I heard yous let my daughter get kidnapped." Gwen's dad started, pacing across the room. "I don't like it when my family gets kidnapped, especially when someone else is supposed to be watching over 'em." He said, glaring at Chris & Chef. "The two of yous aloud my daughter to get kidnapped! And yous each got 24 hours to find who ever did this, or you'll be swimming with the fishes! Do yous understand!?" Lenny growled, pointing angrily at a scared Chris. "24 hours!' Lenny repeated. Duncan, Trent, Leshawna, Bridgette & Cody had been eavesdropping on the threat. Carson, Gwen's younger brother, noticed them. He walked toward them, unnoticed by his father, but not by his mom & the body guards. Carson stepped closer to them, with a confused look on his face. They smiled slightly. Carson glanced at his dad. "I could explain, if you want." he said. They all nodded, &walked off.

"Gwen always hated what dad's job title was. Now, don't get me wrong! It does have it's perks, but it's kinda dangerous." Carson said. "Wow..." Trent mumbled. "Dad's been in the mob business since he was a senior in high school! That's almost 30 years! Dad always said me, Gwen, & mom were his pride & joy. Said he loved us more than his job. Gwen's definitely a daddy's girl! Dad always gives her what she wants. Did you guys know that Gwen was going home?" Carson asked. "What do you mean?" Trent asked. "She called dad a little while before she was kidnapped, said she wanted to come home, & she wanted him to get her, not one of his body guards. He was gonna come get her tomorrow." Carson explained. "Oh... Wow!" Trent mumbled. "Yeah..." Carson said. They heard a car door slam. They looked out the window & saw two cops get out of the car.


End file.
